


Blue Matter

by gospeller



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 蓝色是忧郁的颜色，人们都这么说。这句无趣的老生常谈在马库斯还未异常时就知道，他站在那幅巨大的画作前问卡尔：为什么是蓝色？蓝色是忧郁的颜色，也许你有一天会感受到个中缘由。而也许现在他感受到了，也许自从他第一次看见那双蓝色的光学组件起，他就明白了蓝色与忧郁密不可分。





	Blue Matter

**Author's Note:**

> 和平线。赛门情人线（划掉）。  
> 逻辑混乱和ooc属于我，他们属于彼此。

仿生人不需要什么舒适的地方睡觉，站着也可以休眠待机，但是马库斯还是找了个地方坐下。远处的诺丝又开始玩她的球，一下又一下，砰地打在金属上，沉闷的回响贯穿整个船舱。PL600为他的到来向外挪了挪身子，为他腾出了靠墙的内侧空间。这个家政型仿生人即使在“自由”之时也仍保持着这一程序的设定。他觉得有些好笑，什么也没说，只是接受对方的好意，躺了下来。火光跳动，映照着他们这小小的一隅。  
昨天的行动大获成功，他们给受伤的仿生人换上了新的生物组件，补充了蓝血。他们燃上了全部的柴火，人们迟迟不进入待机状态，在火堆附近聊天，那些伤者也倚靠在墙上加入谈话。马库斯走到一个被金属板挡住了的地方，它们遮蔽了大半来自外面的火焰的光芒。他想要坐下思考现在的形式和未来的计划，却看见赛门在不远处的火堆旁游荡。马库斯本来想抬手呼唤他的名字，却又犹豫了一下，紧接着那个仿生人看到了一个正在哭泣的YR200 ，径直走了过去。于是马库斯又放下了手。他注视着赛门在小女孩身边慢慢地坐下，脸上那副一贯悲悯而柔顺的神情展露成一个笑容。他给小女孩讲了个什么故事，换来对方的一阵笑声。他的光学组件追随着对方的手掌在小女孩的额上轻柔安抚的轨迹，直到女孩睡去，仿生人站起身子，走进了不远处一片他无法看清的黑暗里。  
今夜则要安静许多，他们刚刚敲定了明日入侵史特拉福大厦的计划，眼下唯一要做的事情就是休息并等待天亮，但两人都迟未阖眼。他没有看向对方那边，但也感觉得到他并未休眠。他们像两只玩偶一样睁眼望着隐没了舱顶的黑暗，诺丝的掷球声和隐约的心跳声有序地响着，每一个声音都清晰可辨。  
最后是赛门率先打破这微妙的沉默。“我们明天的侵入只是为了发表宣言，对吗？”他问。马库斯看向他时，他紧张地笑笑，微微低下头。“是的。发表宣言，仅此而已。不过可能还是会造成一些伤害，比如说对付门卫和警察，”马库斯顿了顿，“你不想要人类受到伤害？”  
“我不确定，”这时赛门又抬起头来了，用他的双眼盯着马库斯，那对淡蓝色的光学组件。马库斯不是没见过PL600，当然也不是没见过这款光学组件，他同其他PL600一样，双眉稍稍向下，显得他柔顺又有些悲观，但是马库斯从没见过那样的双眼，里面好像真的藏满了忧郁，不是因为外观的设计，而是来自于那双温柔的眼睛。  
忧郁，这是一个他曾经无法理解的词语，他还在卡尔身边时，有时能在老人凝视里奥的照片，或是工作室里那幅很少被打开的多年前的作品时能看见同样的情绪。但那双眼睛漫溢的仍与他所能识别的不同，在那片水波之下还潜伏着别的什么——“我曾经很爱人类，但是他们……”赛门止住话语，看向远处一面空荡荡的墙，那个曾被绑在车后拖行的仿生人原来就躺在那里。火光跳动在对方的蓝色的苦涩眼珠上。马库斯什么也没说，只是盯着他的侧脸瞧。一串数据在他的回路里游走，在核心之下蠢蠢欲动，指挥他把手放到对方的手背上。这不是他自己计算得出的命令。所以他忽视了那串作乱的数据，把它当成一次微小的错误。  
“时候不早了，”赛门收回视线，还有五个小时天就要亮了，“晚安。”他说，闭上眼睛。  
“……晚安。”PL600已经进入了待机状态，听不见他说的话。他也靠向背后的墙，合上双眼。待机的时候他们可以处理一些冗杂信息，或者对机体进行自行检查，修复一些小错误。待机休眠对于他来说就是一阵极短的黑暗，有时伴随着一些紊乱的杂声，模糊的噪点。但这次不太相同。  
马库斯在凌晨时分发现了一件事，那就是仿生人也会做梦。这个发现若是公布出来，又将会成为一条让人类恐慌的新闻。那个晚上他梦见卡尔家里的仿生鸟，艳丽的兽皮，梦见他挂在墙上的眼睛，公园里某一处未干的水洼，他凑过去盯着水面看，却看不到自己的倒影。

计时器唤醒他的时候赛门已经离开了，他平生第一次从梦境中恍惚地睁开双眼，左手往空空如也的身侧胡乱摸了一把。他一边想着其他异常仿生人是否也有同样的情况，或者这是否真的是一个梦，一边站起身来去与其他三人会合。诺丝双手抱臂站在那里和赛门谈论着什么，看见他来的时候挑了挑眉。“下回再说。”她匆匆说。  
乔许还没到。马库斯分别看了他们两人一眼。你们听说过仿生人做梦吗？他本来想这么问，可他没有，现在不是谈这件事的时候。也许下一次，比如这次行动完成，他可以把自己的梦告诉他们，问问乔许，还有诺丝。他可以问问赛门。也许那双蓝眼会为了这件新奇事微微张大，让他得以更清楚地注视，向更深处挖掘。

但之后的事情是马库斯没有预料到的。他没有听诺丝的话，而是把枪留给了赛门。此时此刻他不知道对方是死是活，在警方的手里还是在随便什么角落。他向上走，爬上楼梯，四处兜转，找到一个积灰已久的舱室，疲惫地坐上一张废弃的桌子，他现在只想一个人处理好这些纷杂的数据。他清楚起义必定会有牺牲，但明白会有牺牲和真正遭遇牺牲可不是一码事。或许人类不该为他设计流泪的功能，在那个天台上他甚至湿了眼眶。他不该反应这么大，作为起义的带头者，他得学会接受这些事情。但是他就是不能——不能把那双水蓝色的眼睛从核心中抹去，在天台之上时看着他的那双眼睛，充满人们称之为恐惧和期望的东西，它们像故障的数据一样锲而不舍地一遍遍冒出来，让他无法专心运算，脉搏调节器每一次的跳动都把愧疚的疼痛随着液釱输遍全身。也许他应该读取自己的记忆盘，然后清除——这不是个负责任的选择，所以它只堪堪在他的核心里划过，然后被永久地删除了。马库斯选择了休眠。  
而又一次，画面取代了黑暗。先是他一片从未真正见过的海洋，在浪潮汹涌声中夹杂着一个低语，模糊不清的呢喃，被海风吹散；橙黄的天空；故障的彩色噪点；他看不见自己的身体，只能感受到这片海洋包围了他，拖引着他向深处的海沟坠去，好像一种无穷无尽的刑罚，将他围困在潜溺里。  
这回他把梦告诉了诺丝。他们站在屋顶上，积雪掩盖了这片废旧的城区，女孩微微耸肩：“我没听说过这样的事情，仿生人内网也没有上报过类似事件的发生。”“或许你该请露茜检查一下是不是核心出了故障？”诺丝又说，担忧地盯着他。来到耶利哥之后的短短几天里，他见到并且感受到了更多的感情，担忧，恐惧，失望，期待，喜悦——但是这还远远不够。  
“我会的。”他回答，尝试换一个新的话题。他问起女孩的过去，也分享了自己的过去，紧接着他突然脱口而出：“你知道赛门为什么来到耶利哥吗？”  
诺丝哽了一下，“马库斯……”他明白诺丝在天台上杀死赛门的要求是为了耶利哥，是为了他们共同的事业着想，是她的过去让她如此激进，所以马库斯只是摇摇头，做了一个安抚性的手势。“他似乎是最早来到耶利哥的一批仿生人，也许这里是由他一手建立的也不一定。不过赛门从来没告诉过我们关于他过去的事，但他曾有一次在与我和乔许的谈话时提到他曾经照顾过一个小女孩——接着他很快就止住了话题。”这句话重新唤起了他的记忆库里他们成功将生物组件窃回耶利哥那晚的记忆，那副被火光照亮的温柔笑脸覆盖了他的内界面。

他被赛门和乔许拉进了一旁的巷子里。赛门。他想，和诺丝在屋顶谈话之后他一边咀嚼着刚才的内容一边走出废旧的大厅，而他就站在那里，脏兮兮的，鲜活的，运转的，他看见对方的嘴唇微微张开，却把话语在出口前删去。然后他冲过去抱住了那副合成的躯体，好像这是他这辈子所感受过的最真实的东西一般将对方紧紧地搂在怀里。现在赛门以同样的力道攥着他的手臂，他在眩晕中迷茫地听见对方大喊着什么，抬手挥了挥。“别这么激动，赛门。”他说，扯出一个难看的笑容，“我可没死。““我知道，”这句话陡然在他的音频处理器里清晰了起来，方才的眩晕正在逐渐恢复，核心重新告诉运转，他的视野也随之明朗。“但如果你死了呢？”赛门几乎在咬牙切齿。仿生人的光学组件明亮得异常，隐约有湿润的水光。马库斯从来没有见过他这么愤怒，他想辩解几句，譬如“舆论会为了我的死亡而支持我们的”之类，但全被警告打断了。“他们来了，快跑！”乔许大喊。  
他把手搭在赛门和乔许的肩上，转头看向赛门的侧脸，对方只是盯着前方，没有回应他的注视。马库斯收回目光，跌跌撞撞地往前跑去。  
然而事情继续朝着糟糕的方向发展。马库斯和其他人一起跳进了冰冷的水里，他关闭了温度传感器，以防十一月的寒冷让他颤抖。游上岸后他下意识地寻找那个金发仿生人的身影，赛门就在那里，湿漉漉地从地上爬起来，金发向下滴滴答答地淌着水，离他只有几米远。  
马库斯松了一口气。这很自私，他应该先担忧他的大部分人民的安危。他的核心运算告诉他。而与此同时他看见那个身影转过身，慌乱地寻找着什么，直到视线碰上了他才镇定下来。马库斯短促地喘息，努力调控自己的呼吸至平稳状态，耶利哥在他们身后燃烧着，通天的火光将对方合成的苍白皮肤染成橘黄色。这对视只持续了不到一秒，几乎只能算是短暂的一瞥，但却足以让他猛烈鼓动的脉搏调节器安定了不少。马库斯四顾环视，人们陆陆续续地爬了上来。他重新专注于核心的运算，眼下的当务之急是尽快寻找一个庇身之所。

 

他不该亲吻赛门的，他不该吻上那对柔软的人造嘴唇。这是个系统错误。他们分开就像他们相触时那般迅速而安静。“对不起。”赛门率先道歉。“为什么？”他迟疑地发问，好像有什么故障阻碍了他的运算。但是对方这时已经走到了楼梯边上。他敢说他看到那个仿生人的脚步停滞了一下，但对方并没有回头。快要下雪了，耶利哥的上方笼罩着灰暗的天空，马库斯回过身来眺望远处的居民楼。  
他本来是一个人来到这片楼顶，昨夜耶利哥被炸毁的数据锲而不舍地冲撞记忆库的大门，让他只想要独自坐下理清核心里的数据，紧接着是脚步声，缓慢，柔软，他识别出这样的步伐，来自另一个金发的仿生人。马库斯没有转过身去看他，只是感受到脚步声的渐渐靠近，一个速率不稳定的呼吸声，在他后方的几步远处停下了，接着是一只手，向自己伸来，他的传感器几乎能感受到那热度，即使最后它并没有覆在他的肩上。他选择在这时回过头去，正好抓住赛门的目光。对方的手不自然地摆在身侧。“我想来看看你的情况。”他说。马库斯盯着对方合成的脸庞，昨天他们重逢时那些蓝色的血迹已经被洗掉了，胸膛上的损伤也已经被修复，他看起来完好如初，除了那双眼睛，它们好像被画上了不可见的一笔，其中藏匿的情绪又多了几分。  
“我去拜访了一位老朋友，”他说，“或者不如说，我的父亲。”  
赛门的眉毛微微扬起，流露出好奇的情绪。他缓慢地踱到马库斯身边，和他一起坐在屋顶上眺望这片废弃的城区。  
“他还在世的时候教会了我很多东西。他教我如何去感受，去表达，他教我去理解那些原本只有人类才能明白的情感。”马库斯停顿了，脸上浮现出一个怀念的微笑。赛门不再注视着皑皑的积雪，转而看向他的脸庞。“我很少见你笑。”马库斯耸肩。“我得承认是这样。”  
“你爱他。”赛门温柔地说，也弯起了嘴角。  
他沉默了。爱。这是一个对于人类来说普通得不能再普通的词汇。“也许吧。也许卡尔还教会我如何去爱。“他说，轻轻地叹了口气，”但是现在我却迷惘了，他教给我的那些事情第一次让我……无所适从。我甚至开始怀疑这条路是否是个正确的选择。”  
赛门没有再去追问这个他第一次向他提及的“卡尔”，也许他已经知晓了这个人类对他的意义所在，而这就够了。他只是悄悄地把手抬起来，犹豫着，或许还有些颤抖，但终于覆上了马库斯交叠的手掌。  
“我相信它是。”  
那串作乱的数据。它们再一次游窜在回路里，并非马库斯有意识的自主运算，而是凭空冒出的一个错误，推挤着马库斯向前。  
他们合成的嘴唇相触。一个吻。他感受对方的嘴唇轻盈又快速地掠过，尽管只有短暂一瞬，但他却清楚地感受到那对双唇上的纹路，热气，轻柔的压感，同时也清楚地知道，这一切都只不过源自一个系统错误。

马库斯等到对方的身影已经完全地消失后仍停留在原地。风渐渐消失，空气凝冻，一场大雪正在酝酿。  
他搜寻自己的记忆库能轻而易举地找到几天前他们初见的录像，那个金发蓝眼的仿生人从黑暗里朝着手电筒的灯光走来，挂着一副防卫而疏远的神情，对他说，欢迎来到耶利哥。而现在那双眼睛落在他身上的已经转变为关切，崇敬，还有另一些更为复杂的，潜伏在水面之下的暗流，在他的眼底翻涌。  
他不该亲吻赛门的，这不合逻辑，不是核心给出的运算结果。但是他这么做了，忽视内界面弹出的核心温度过高警告，吻上雪天里冰凉的嘴唇。  
也许他只是想要去一探究竟。

晚上的时候雪终于下起来了。他们缩在包围圈里，拥挤在一起，在这小小的车站。马库斯明白他们都将可能命丧于此，这里就是他的结局。枪口，雪地，还有——他没有唱起那首歌谣，只是轻轻抓起赛门的手。  
表面的皮肤涂层褪去，赛门先是惊讶地张开了嘴，什么也没说，同样从指尖开始褪去了皮肤涂层，露出其下的白色关节。幽幽的蓝光在他们的手掌贴合处漏出，潮水一样的记忆涌入，他接受到的不仅是数据、图像、声音，而是一整个为他缓缓打开的世界。一个名为赛门的世界。梦里的那片海洋波涛翻滚，裹挟着记忆和情感的潮水汹涌而至，入侵他的核心。他看见一个女孩的笑脸，摇晃的晾衣绳，青草上滚动的晶莹露水。舍曲林药片，卧房墙上画着的X，红色的河水流进浴缸，苍白的嘴唇，输液管，敞开的窗户，重物坠地的声响。他感受到痛苦，就像他扑倒在卡尔身上时冲破堤防涌出的悲哀。透明的红墙。  
然后是一个雨夜，废弃的旧船，数只合成手臂，油罐摔在金属板上的闷响，第一簇燃起的火焰。之后的很长一段时间都是无穷无尽的昏暗，叹息，角落里破损的生物组件发出嗡嗡的低鸣，混合着漫无边际的迷茫。接着他看见自己，带着一束光坠落下来。  
他从赛门眼里看见自己，大部分时候是一个背影，他惊讶地发现自己在对方的记忆库里占据了如此多的空间，并为之升起一阵小小的窃喜。他看见自己在模控生命的集装箱间，史特拉福大厦，游行队伍的最前头，摇摇欲坠的耶利哥走道，在对方视野的正中央。而此前那些他以为是系统出现错误而产生的冲动，赛门也同样拥有：他看见了未说出口的话语，看见自己身后终究还是收回了的手。马库斯能感受到对方核心里充斥着的崇拜，渴望，担心，还有——  
还有不知何时悄然升起的爱慕。而随之而来的是惊惧，忧虑，自我怀疑。  
他的内界面又一次跳出警告窗口，提醒他系统过载，但他不为所动，此刻雪地与枪支全都消失得无影无踪，成了被风轻而易举吹散的数据，现在他所能感受到的只有他，和赛门。画面倒回，定格在屋顶时他们亲吻的那一瞬，慌乱，内部的生物组件好像一并燃烧起来了，报错警告几乎填满了内界面，他听见脉搏调节器鼓动的声音，夹杂在风里，现在他已经难以分清这是赛门的调节器或是他自己的，就像那些情感，它们交融在一起，像水滴落于水中。  
一条细流破土而出，终于变成洪水猛兽，在他的人造血管里奔流，类似于他在卡尔身上感受到的，那般温暖，令人安心，又与之不同，它更为蓬勃，鲜活，崭新，闪烁着希望的微光。  
他们的手掌分开之后马库斯才注意到自己的内界面已经弹出了数十条警告。他将它们悉数删除，没有去看那些对准他们的枪口，转而注视赛门蓝色的双眼。  
蓝色是忧郁的颜色，人们都这么说。这句无趣的老生常谈在马库斯还未异常时就知道，他站在那幅巨大的画作前问卡尔：为什么是蓝色？  
蓝色是忧郁的颜色，也许有一天你会感受到个中缘由。  
而也许现在他感受到了，也许自从他第一次看见那双蓝色的光学组件起，他就明白了蓝色与忧郁密不可分。而他终于坠向了那片汪洋，让他着迷的波涛，那个他想要一探究竟的深渊，看见了对方过往的苦痛，看见他对内心渴望的挣扎，那些忧郁的来源。他被忧郁缠绕，因为付出了太多的爱。  
蓝色是忧郁。蓝色是赛门。蓝色是……

“感觉就像又一次异常，”赛门悄声说，同样回望着他，雪落在了他的脸上，“我看见了你的梦。”马库斯报以一个微笑。“我梦见了你。”他说，倾身向前，也许他还能在死神来临前偷得最后一个吻。

 

死神终究没有应邀而至，他们还有很多个日子可以亲吻，可以感受对方。马库斯还拥有大把时间，可以供他继续潜游于汪洋。

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写一气，全是bug。感谢看到这里的您！  
> LOVE IS NOTHING BUT AN ERROR（叹气）


End file.
